Locked in Steel
by Gordan-Freeman
Summary: 2 years after Broken Steel the wanderer returned to the Brotherhood to help the people of the wasteland, now he rushes to Sarah Lyons to aid in the defense of the wastelands border against an old enemy. Rated T for some Cursing, violence, and mutants.


**Alright after beating Fallout 3 and all of its DLC's i decided to make this "Locked In Steel" enjoy :)**

* * *

2 years after the events of Broken Steel.

The lone wanderer wondered when they were going to get there he was dying to get out of this damned vertibird. He sighed and opened his Pip-Boy 3000 it wouldn't be long till they got there. He leaned back and relaxed. His mission was to lead a regiment of BOS Elite Strike troops to aid in the defense of the border of the capital wasteland. The rest of his unit "The Lyons Pride" would there. He couldn't wait to see Sarah again. After that close call on the spaceship a over a year ago he saw how insignificant the world was let alone the capitol wasteland. He decide that he needed to do all that he could to restore the world to its former self, so he returned to the Brotherhood and was promoted to paladin in a matter of months, then they sent him on many crazy missions like clearing out the mall and purging vault 87. About 2 years, after cleaning up the remnants of enclave in the wasteland the Brotherhood got really good publicity, with a little help from Three Dog they were able to get almost every non-mutated person in the wasteland to volunteer for the Brotherhood in a year. In fact there were so many that there was no more power armor to go around, so the majority of the graduates wore combat armor. Liberty Prime was fixed up and had his weaponry and armor upgraded. Thanks to some of the tech the wanderer found on Mothership Zeta, Prime now has an energy shield around him.

"Sir, we'll be landing in approximately 5 minutes!" The pilot shouted over the jet engines. The Vertibird V7 uses air and jet propulsion, using these it moves way quicker than its rotor using predecessor and makes landing and taking off much faster and safer. The V7 was found in an enclave storage facility it was a prototype and the project was cut and the only one made was stored there. The Brotherhood tried to mass produce the vertibird but it made a major blow towards there resources and was cut again the 40 that were made were given to the Elite Strike Teams. The Wanderer put on his T51B helmet and shouted into the Comm. "Lock and Load, you all have 5 minutes to gear up, strap in, and shove a cork up your ass!" When the "Elite Strike Teams", EST for short, were first assembled in california the Team leaders made jokes, right before a battle to lift spirits, this tradition was brought to the east as well, this particullar joke was there favorite the entire regiment laughed as if they had heard it for the first time.

"We'll be landing in T-minus 1 minute… holy shit. Its hell out there!" the pilot yelled back to the wanderer. Outside the Wanderer saw Fires, explosions, bullets, and plasma flying everywhere, one of the rookies in combat armor saw it too and started whimpering. The Wanderer placed one hand on the rookies shoulder and shook him back and force once, the rookie stopped whimpering took a deep breath and nodded.

"Land us as close to Sentinel Lyons as possible!" The wanderer ordered.

The vertibird descended and finally touched the ground and the doors opened. The Wanderer looked outside; he saw the other 18 vertibirds under his command landing on the Brotherhood defense line the two carrying Prime set him down a little bit behind the lines, he and his squad filed out of the vertibird and ran into the nearest bunker. "Hey if it isn't the last best hope for humanity!" one of the Knights shouted. that was one of the many names Three Dog gave him. The wanderer saw Sarah at the front of the bunker firing a plasma rifle out into the enemies. He ran up to her and asked "Hey Sarah what did I miss?" she spun around surprised and said. "Chris? You brought the reinforcements?" A grenade went off near the bunker causing Chris to take off his helmet and shake his head around. Once the ringing stopped he put his helmet away in his backpack of mystery then stared right into Sarah's eyes and said. "And then some." He smiled and winked and pulled out his Chinese assault rifle slapped a fresh clip in and gave the "Take up defensive posistions sign" then crouched down and barked a few incoherent words into his mic. Then, suddenly the ground started shaking and a booming voice shouted "Chance of Chinese victory: Zero Percent!"

* * *

**In case you didn't know "Chance of Chinese victory: Zero Percent!" is a line Prime said when you assaulted. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL MEH WAT YOU THINK ID GREATLY APRECIATE IT. **

**IF YOU WANT YOUR OWN CHARATER IN ANY OF MY STORIES THEN I'LL GLADLY PUT THEM IN. **


End file.
